You Or Your Life
by SXEBTW
Summary: Yes you read right, an update, now with Torrie and John as the only ones of the original 4 still alive what's next. Also TrishJeff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preview

Everyone thought it was over, I thought it was over but after using my head and got my creative juices flowing I thought of this story. This is the 3rd story in the trilogy of stories, this is the 3rd part, following in the shadows of the stories, "You Or Them" and "You or Her." This is going to be probably the most exciting part of them all.

In this story, you will see the following:

A new lead heel steps in to play and is seemingly unstoppable and in this story he is very successful for a period anyway.

Christian is there as well and he's scared of the new guy but he's the only one who can stop him.

John Cena and Torrie are enjoying their life together but they're dragged in as well after several threats by a person from the past 2 stories.

Randy and Stacy as well coming from the new guy and Randy rushes into battle.

So why not, Trish and Ashley will be in this story as friends of Stacy and Torrie from the past but Trish is carrying some bad experiences that will be exposed.

Another guy joins John Cena and Randy Orton's team to help out when Christian backs out.

As usual violence will be in this story as well, not as crazy as the other 2 stories but there are some graphic parts.

There will be shocking parts as usual as well, here's the big one:

ONE OF THE 4 WILL BE DEAD IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY! WHEN? YOU HAVE TO READ, WAIT AND SEE! WHO? RANDY? STACY? TORRIE? JOHN? WHO WAIT AND FIND OUT!

Now I want to apologize to P Dizzle, I know you don't usually like these stories and that you appreciate my wrestling fics but this is something I have to do. If you want to read it great, if not that's okay I understand and I still will be continuing on with the other story.

For the rest reading, I hope you enjoy the story that will happen and unfold before your eyes it will be something special.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!


	2. Here We Go Again Or Not

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again Or Not

John Cena and Torrie Wilson now married but Torrie keeping her last name, were happily married and living in their nice home in Massachusetts.

"Can you believe it's been a year since JBL, you and that whole incident happened?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I'm just glad that he's gone and that all the wackos are gone and can leave us alone and be happy." John answered.

"Well not all the wackos." Torrie said as they turned around.

"Guys we're not of food when are you going to get more?" It was Christian who appears to be hanging out and living in their home.

"Why is he anyway?" Torrie asked.

"Come on, after all he's done for us, he's saved our lives, so many times, he's save Randy and Stacy's lives from death and in danger. Plus he's a fun loving guy and brings some life in this place." John answered.

"Then why doesn't he live with Stacy and Randy?" Torrie asked.

"Because they have enough problems to deal with." John said.

"Plus I just like you guys a lot better." Christian coming up behind them and putting his arms around them.

"How does he do that?" Torrie asked.

In the Orton household, Randy and Stacy had just finished another argument about the way things were run in the house. Randy was working hard, and he felt Stacy wasn't working as hard as he was which annoyed her since she was trying hard. They were in separate rooms trying to calm down, every time they argued they eventually made up and it always ended up in the bedroom.

"Stace, I'm sorry, it's just I'm stressed out is all."

"I kno, I'm sorry as well, it's just been a stressful year."

"It could've been worse, that's why I told Christian to live with John and Torrie and not us because I can't deal with any more trouble."

"But we have to figure out how to survive, we're running low on money so we need to do something."

"Don't worry we'll think of something."

Somewhere in America, a man sits at his desk thinking about something, he turns to someone and starts talking.

"You know, I've been sitting here for a year waiting to hear that report that John Cena and Randy Orton were dead. But what do I hear? I hear that my best guy was killed by these guys. They tougher than they seem, so I have no choice, I must pick them off one by f'n one, and there's one guy that can do it and that's me. Let's start the process of making them fall in the trap."

At John and Torrie's there was a knock on the door, they answered it and there was a guy standing there with a letter, they were handed it and closed the door to read it.

The letter read:

_Cena you thought this was over a year ago but it's only just began, treasure your time together because it's not going to last long. If you have any balls in you, you will fight me._

Cena was confused, he took the letter with him and sat down on the couch, reading that statement over and over again. Torrie was scared, she didn't want him to go, after last time when he had come so close to death this was the last thing she wanted him to do.

"You're not thinking about this are you?"

"I don't know first I need to know who he is and then maybe I'll go after him."

"John listen to me, I don't like the sound of this, this could be worse than JBL, please reconsider."

"I will think of every option, and you're number 1 on my priority list, I will think about you and us before I go into battle."

"That's all I ask, but I think you know what decision I want out of this situation." Torrie said then walked away leaving John to think about this and Christian walked in and sat down next to him.

"So what's up?" Cena handed him the letter with the message. "So get off your ass and kick some again."

"That's not the problem, it's Torrie."

"What she don't want you to go?"

"Yeah, she's afraid of me dying out there, and her being by herself."

"If it were me, I'd wait and see what happens, if you get provoked enough that you have to go in there, then you go."

"That's what I was thinking about doing, hopefully this idiot doesn't provoke me that much that I have to fight."

Back at the mysterious person's place, he had found out that John Cena is not going to take the bait, he decided to go after the other one but in a different way.

At the Orton household they heard a knock on the door, and there was the same guy at the Cena household, he also handed the Ortons a letter.

Their letter was a bit different:

_Listen Orton, you and Stacy got lucky last year that I wasn't going after you. If I were there I'd kill you Randy and Stacy would be all mine, as a matter a fact she will be mine. That fine piece of ass that everyone wants, you have but will be mine. SO if you have anything in that body of yours you fight me but this time you will die!_

Randy looked at it and was fuming, and he went upstairs to their room, Stacy followed him and saw him packing his bag.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where this guy is."

"I know, I'm going to John's and ask Christian since he knows everything."

"Randy relax, whoever this guy is, is just playing with your head, he obviously knows you because he got into your head easily. Don't do this."

"I have to do this."

"Why? He didn't do anything to you. It doesn't matter what he said about me, that dude is bluffing, don't fall into his trap. For me don't do this." Stacy putting her hands in on his face. He looked into her eyes and saw concern and love so he nodded, and they went on the bed and fill in the blank.

In the same dude's place he was sitting down and was not to happy, "man are these guys pussy whipped or what? Now we just continue going with these messages but we add a twist we follow them get an inside edge so we know what make them tick because the women have them whipped. That was their weakness I thought, so we got to go deeper, we have to find their weakness and I will find and exploit it."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but it's just starting so give me a break. Anyway hope you enjoy this read and review.


	3. Taking Bait

Chapter 3: Taking Bait

After days and weeks of being tortured with letters threatening them, the group didn't seem fazed by this and were ignoring it and trying to continue their lives as normal.

Back in the dude's place of mystery he was getting frustrated so he decided to be nice to them the only way he knows how.

"The only way is to trick them into coming but how?"

"Cena and Torrie might be a problem, they're happy and normal and have nothing to offer but Orton we can get them easy." One of his counterparts said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"He's, let's say in a need for money and is pinching pennies as we speak. We can get him through the all mighty dollar." Another one said.

"But how are we going to make him believe us?"

"With this." One of the guys stepped up with a briefcase and opened it and revealed hundreds of thousands of dollars in it. The person smiled and he told them to go through with it.

At the Orton household they were looking over a bunch of bills, trying to figure out what to do and how to pay them.

"We're stuck, what are we going to do?" Stacy asked.

"I have no idea, there's no other choice we have, we might just sell the house and live with John and Torrie, if they let us."

Then came the knock at the door, Randy sighed frustrated and answered the door and saw 2 guys standing there in suits with the briefcase.

"Mr. Orton we have a note for you." One of them as he handed them it.

Randy had it and read it aloud:

_Orton,_

_Enough with the games you've proven to me that you have some balls without even fighting me. Now I want to help you in that briefcase is $500,000 that can be yours if you just talk to me. I will be waiting for you at the old waterfall in Japan where you guys have been before. Meet me there tomorrow and we can just talk and eventually you get the money._

Randy and Stacy were shocked, one of the guys opened the briefcase and revealed the money, they couldn't believe it then they shut it closed and left leaving them to contemplate the decision.

"Randy, what are we going to do?"

"There is no other choice we have to do this."

"But this sounds kinda of fishy, first this guy is threatening us now he's being nice to us and offering money."

"We kind of need to forget about that, he just needs to talk first maybe we can come up with an agreement on this situation."

"It just doesn't feel right and I don't trust this decision."

"But we have to do this."

"Okay but can we bring John and Torrie for protection and backup if we need it."

"Don't forget me." Christian said peeking in from the window.

"And that guy as well." Randy said as he walked over and shoved Christian's head back and closed the window.

"Randy, we have to be careful out there, anything could happen and the past things that have happened there won't help either."

"Stace, we're fine, we're going to have backup." They embraced and went upstairs to get packed.

In the Cena household John just got the phone call from Randy and accepted his offer now he had to tell Torrie because she was coming and she had to know because she came into the room.

"What was that about?" Torrie asked.

"It's Randy he wants us to go with him to Japan again to talk to the dude who's been sending us the letters."

"SO you accepted it?"

"Naturally."

"It just I hate going there too many bad memories and I feel that something bad will happen again."

"What can go wrong with me and Randy and the village idiot." Torrie just stared at him, "okay fine I'll get some of the guys to go just in case." Torrie nodded and smiled as John made some phone calls.

The next day the group were at the airport the consisted of John, Randy, Torrie, Stacy, Show, Batista, and Christian as they embarked on the long journey to Japan.

In Japan the mysterious individual and his group of people were waiting.

"Everyone ready? Remember we're here to "talk" sure we'll be talking but only for a little bit then all of them will go down." His men nodded and the dude cocked his gun getting ready.

The group were walking through the forest remembering all the things that happened to John's apparent death off the cliff to Randy and John nearly killing each other to Christian saving Randy for the first time.

"Alright here's the plan, this guy wants to talk to me alone so, I'll step up you guys stay behind me and watch my back." Randy said.

"Don't worry have we ever let you down before?" John asked and Randy just shrugged it off.

They continued to walk and they found this tent set up so they suspected it was him. They waited and they saw 2 guys come out.

"Alright where's this guy?" Randy asked but they provided no answer.

"Bring him out I want to see this jerk off that's been bothering me for a while now." John said. Randy was telling his guys to back up because he wanted to do this by himself.

Soon the 2 guards separated and out came the guy to the confused faces of everyone no one knew who it was except one guy.

"It can't be, not this guy." One of the guys said.

A/N: Another short chapter to set up a big climatic chapter coming up next, believe me it will be worth it. Read and Review and here's the preview:

_Next Time: The mystery guy is revealed, one of the guys runs away, a big battle erupts and someone will be dead as the possibilities are endless as to who it is as there are many targets. One will be dead it will either be John, Show, Batista, Torrie, Randy or Stacy!_


	4. Death

Chapter 4: Death

The group looked on shocked as Christian just shook his head as he knew he had to be him but he wasn't sure.

"Who are u?" Cena asked.

"My NAME IS EDGE, I'm the mastermind, the genius that was behind everything what happened to you, but unfortunately I have some incompetent workers for me. Cena I want your ass to finish the job JBL should've done last time."

"No! You will fight me, you bait me in here, I waste my time here, now you will fight me, then after I kill you, I'll take you cash as well." Randy said.

"Yeah but I don't want to fight you so it's Cena or nothing."

Cena stared at him, thinking about it, Torrie was looking at him in the eyes trying to tell him to not do it, but Cena had too much pride. Randy calmed himself down and waited and wanted Cena to fight. Cena wanted to fight but Torrie keep pulling him away trying, Randy went over and talked with Cena.

"Listen, man, no matter what Torrie says you have to do this, show you him what you're made of, shut this guy up. Remember he's the one who has orchestrated you demise, he treid to take you and ruin your life. Do this for me but more importantly do it for yourself." Randy said, John looked at him and saw that he was serious about this he looked at Torrie's pleading face then stepped forward.

He looked at Torrie and said, "sorry but I have to do this." Torrie felt her heart break but just stepped back and let him go. Edge got ready, Cena was already ready as everyone stepped back to let this happen.

Edge and Cena were going fight in the forest just like JBL and Cena did before. Both men charged and started swinging rights and lefts that were connecting on each other. Edge pushed him back, Cena charged but he side stepped him and kneed him in the face. Edge picked up and again starting punching him in the face with straight right hands that were lightning quick stunning Cena with every shot he delivered.

Edge backed him up to a tree and continued to punch away at the face and body of Cena opening a nasty cut on Cena's head. Edge fired away elbows at the face of Cena, Edge backed up and gave him a stiff kick to the head of Cena, he backed up again and nailed him again. Cena was out on his feet, he slowly slumped down to his knees, Edge backed off and waited for him to get up. Edge didn't wait as he ran over again and delivered another to Cena's head, he hit him so hard the back of his head hit the tree behind and opening up another cut on the back of his head. Cena was down face first as Edge stood proudly above the fallen body of John Cena.

Cena's friends were frustrated and cringed at the sight, they keep their promise not to interfere, Torrie was overly concerned, she wanted to run over there and hold and help him but she made a promise as well. Edge was cocky as ever, he went over to the group he began taunting them with gestures and words. He looked at Torrie's scared face and blew a kiss to her just really piss them off. Torrie couldn't take it and she ran after him but he grabbed her before she could really do anything. Cena's friends tried to help but Edge's backup stepped in front of them guns pointed at them. They were stuck and couldn't do anything, Edge had a hold of her, he called for someone in the behind him.

Out comes his "associate" a redheaded and hot woman as Edge introduced her, "this is here is the hottest woman alive and she's all mine, fools say hello to Lita." He then pointed at her and Lita charged and tackled Torrie to the ground and began wailing on her with stiff rights. Torrie couldn't really defend herself because she didn't know what hit her. Lita picked her up and threw her against a tree and rammed her head on it several times, opening up a cut on her as well. Edge was just laughing over this, Cena was trying to recover, Stacy couldn't believe what was happening to her best friend and Cena's friends wanted to help but were stuck. Edge stood over Cena and again began taunting him and talking shit in his face.

"You know Cena, after seeing this and after what I've done to you, I don't know who's tougher in your relationship. Obviously it's her because she can take a beating better than you." Edge picked his head up and showed him what was going on.

Cena opened his eyes, he saw Torrie, the woman he loved getting beat up, he never wants to see her in pain, the fire inside of him was burning, he felt Edge's hand around his neck. Cena had a need to escape and fight back, he reached over his head and grabbed Edge's head and took him over and then mounted and started dropping bombs of rights on Edge, who covered up. Cena picked him up and threw him into the tree as he did to him earlier, Cena was raging with blood flowing out of his head, Cena began stomping on him as he looked down at the now bloody face of Edge. Cena saw Torrie still getting beat down by Lita and he had Edge down so he went over.

Cena grabbed Lita and held her by the hair, he waited for Torrie to get up, she stood up and saw John up and she smiled, Cena held Lita in place, Torrie ran and tackled her down and she started going nuts on Lita as John smiled.

John decided to go back to Edge but Edge was gone, he started scanning around the area for a little bit but still nothing, he looked towards his friends but they didn't know, they were watching the catfight. Cena had his back turned as he tried to get answers; the guards still had their guns pointed at them.

Cena didn't know that Edge was creeping up behind him, 2 by 4 in hand, Cena's friends tried to warn him but when he turned around Edge cross-checked him with the board. Cena went down again, Edge hit him in the back with it, then again and one more time. Edge was feeling cocky again.

"You can't escape me, you can't get away, you can't outsmart me and you can't beat me!" Edge proclaimed.

Edge saw Torrie beating up Lita so he ran over and kicked her in the head to make her get off Lita. Torrie was holding her head in pain, Lita was up and dazed after taking an array of shots from Torrie. Edge told Lita something, Lita went and grabbed Torrie and got behind her, she sat on her back and held Torrie's head for something.

Edge went and grabbed Cena with the board still in hand, stuck the board into the throat of Cena trying to choke him to death. Cena was struggling to breathe as Edge was putting every bit of strength he had into forcing it down his throat Cena managed to remove it from his throat as he gasped for air. Lita was holding Torrie making her watch as Edge was on his way to killing John Cena right in front of her eyes. Edge still had the board, he stood Cena up, he swung the 2 by 4 and nailed Cena in the head with it and it broke over his head. Torrie was struggling to get out of Lita's grip as she screamed for John to get up.

Edge left again and out he came with a GUN and he cocked it and aimed for Cena's head as Torrie tried her hardest to get away and try and help him. Cena's friends wanted to help but if they broke through Edge's guards they would be dead as well so they had to stay and watch this all unfold but Edge stopped, still had the gun aimed at the fallen Cena but he decided to try and cut a deal.

"I tell you what, I can spare his life at one request, and I want someone else to fight me, I want someone else dead."

"You don't have to ask me, I'll fight you fight now." Randy said trying to step up and break the force.

"Not you pretty boy, I want the man that is truly responsible for everything that has happened to me." Edge looked at the group and then pointed him out. "YOU, Christian, you are the one that's responsible for everything. You helped these guys stay alive, you helped them, you turned your back on me, now I give you a chance to do something. I want you to fight me right now, you saved these idiots' lives now save them one more time, but this time you have earn it. Step up and save Cena's life right now."

Christian stepped up and looked Edge in the eyes, then at Torrie's teary-eyed and scared face, then his friends who told him to do it and save Cena. Because of Christian's past they had confidence that he would succeed in beating Edge. Christian stared at Edge with anger and hatred. Christian went face to face with Edge, they stared each other down, Christian then turned his heel and walked past everyone and continued to leave. Everyone was shocked, Torrie's look of hope had faded away as she watched Christian leave the premises.

Christian keep walking as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed something, "hello, emergency situation, someone's been shot at…."

Edge looked angry and shocked, so he again aimed the gun at the fallen Cena who was trying to get up so Edge kicked him in the head again. "I gave you all a chance to save his life now you get nothing, it's over for him."

Edge had his finger on the trigger, everyone either turned or closed their eyes, Torrie was crying John's name in desperation, Stacy buried her face into Randy, as he closed his eyes, Edge's guards even stepped out of the way.

Cena looked up at the gun pointed at his face, he closed his eyes anticipating it, and then BAM! THE SHOT WAS FIRED!

Everyone looked and were shocked, JOHN WAS ABLE TO OPEN HIS EYES AND HIS EYES SAW HORROR! HE SAW THE SHOT HAD HIT RANDY IN THE BACK! THEN ANOTHER SHOT TO THE BACK AND ONE MORE TO THE SIDE! Randy was in pain and shock as he held on to Stacy who looked at him shocked, as he sank down and Stacy went down with him. Stacy was in denial and couldn't believe it.

"My work is done, you had a chance to save him I let my guards separate and you blew your chance so this is on your hands, so see you later." Edge left with Lita as Torrie comforted John, Stacy and the rest of the crew went to Randy and tried to help but they couldn't do anything, Stacy held Randy's head in her hands.

"RANDY! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Stacy begged.

"I'M…SORRY….STACY….LIVE YOUR LIFE WITHOUT ME….GET THEM BACK FOR ME….I LOVE YOU!" Randy said his words slow, as he closed his eyes and Stacy held him tight as she cried on his body.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Everyone gathered around the casket of RANDY ORTON, all his friends and family were there except Stacy who had locked herself in a room at John and Torrie, she refused to leave and to believe that he was gone. Everyone said their piece, John said his piece with the bandages all over his body, as the casket lowered everyone lowered their heads in sadness and then they all went their separate ways.

John and Torrie arrived home and saw a note waiting for them on the table and it was from Christian.

_Dear guys,_

_I'm sorry but I just couldn't do it over there, it's for reasons you wouldn't understand, I'm ashamed over what I did so now I hang my head in shame and am now in an undisclosed location, I will never come back, I've caused too much harm, I'm sorry."_

_Christian_

They looked at it and didn't know what to think, they had mixed emotions, they were mad at him for abandoning them but also they can't be mad because he's saved their lives on more than one occasion.

"We have a bigger problem, what do we do with Stacy?" John asked.

"I don't know, I can't talk to her, we should try and get someone else to help but who?" Torrie thought for a minute then her face lit up, "I know just the person."

A/N: I know it's been a long ass time since I've updated but that's because of school and work taking up my time plus I only have one computer which is a laptop which I share with my bro and he takes it to school a lot since he is a journalist. But from now on I will try the best I can to update this and my other story anywayz here's the preview:

_Next Time: Stacy's grieving continues, Torrie brings in a friend to help and John's self-confidence starts to take a mental beating on him._


	5. Mental Breakdowns

Chapter 5: Mental Breakdowns

It had been a few days since the funeral and Stacy still hadn't come out of her room and Torrie was worried that something is going to happen in the future for her, Torrie went up to the room and knocked on the door in hopes of hearing from her or maybe even her opening the door.

"Stacy, please open the door." Torrie begged but nothing, "at least say something so I know that you're okay."

Torrie put her ear on the door and she heard a very faint, "I'm fine." Even though it wasn't loud enough at least she knew she was alive and somewhat responsive. Torrie nodded and went back down to John, who was on the couch watching something.

"Any luck?" John asked.

"Do you see her?" Torrie answered angrily as John looked kind of embarrassed over asking it. "Sorry I'm just frustrated and angry over this whole thing, I just don't know what to do anymore. There's no one that can relate to her, she may never come out." Torrie sat on the couch and sighed. John wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something, there has to be a person out there that you know that can get to Stacy."

Torrie's eyes lit up and she jumped up, "I figure out someone!" She said excitedly as she kissed John on the cheek and ran upstairs to use the phone.

John smiled as he watched her go up and then he heard the door close when it did his expression changed. He went to disbelief and confusion as he was thinking of something, he closed his eyes and went into a deep thought.

_John's thoughts:_

"_What happened? How could this be? I got my ass whipped by a guy I know I can take down. But why didn't I? What's worse is that he's still out there and I'm stuck and don't know what to do. And what about Christian, he knows something about this dude but I can't figure it out. Now I can't ask him because he's run off and is hiding somewhere and I lost all contact with him. I can't let Torrie know, she has too many problems already with Stacy and I don't want her to stress about this either. She must never know and I can't give away any clues about this."_

John's eyes shot open as he saw Torrie running down the stairs with a big smile on her face and she jumped on the couch to face John.

"I've made a phone call and my friend is coming tomorrow to help out with the Stacy situation." Torrie said, John nodded and smiled as Torrie hugged him with excitement as John looked on with concerned eyes.

Edge was sitting in his little office with Lita on the lap as he plotted the next step in his master plan.

"Okay we have Orton out, we need to take the next step we need to take out one of the other three, either John, Torrie or Stacy, it don't matter to me we have to do something." Edge said.

"We have Stacy in a bad situation, it'll be easy to take her out." Lita said.

"No, she's about to be better because of Torrie's call to her friend, and I know who it is and you're not going to be happy about it." Lita looked at him with interest, Edge whispered something to her and she jumped up with anger.

"What?! HER?! It can't be, I've ruined her life already and I thought she was done with life. I broke her down so much that she doesn't dare leave her house, she's worse than Stacy. If she gets in the way, I'll make sure she never comes back."

"Babe, we'll get her in due time, but for my money the next target should be Cena. He's broken down, I broke him down to the point that he won't fight me anymore and if he does he still can't beat me." Edge smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

**That Night:**

John and Torrie were in bed, sleeping away but John was shifting uncomfortably, sweating bullets, he was tossing and turning.

_John's Dream_

_John was standing in the middle of nowhere, looking around, he then saw Torrie standing a distance away. He ran over but a car zoomed past him and stopped right in front of John and in between the two. Out from the car came Edge, and John looked on with fear and anger._

"_Cena, you want your girl, you gotta go through me!" Edge said._

_Cena looked on and he didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't beat Edge, "Edge, we don't have to fight, just settle this like people."_

"_Typical answer from a chicken shit!" Edge responded, Cena just stared at him, Edge got in the car, and moved it, John thought it was over, and he ran over to Torrie, but just as he was about to get to her a bullet rang out and as it was about to hit Torrie…_

John popped up from their bed, breathing heavily, he looked over at Torrie sleeping peacefully and he calmed down, he laid back down but his mind was obviously on something else.

**The Next Day**

John and Torrie were on the couch waiting for their guest to arrive that can help with this situation.

"Are you sure she can help?" John asked.

"Yeah she hasn't been in a situation that has been this serious but I think she can help." Torrie answered as the door bell rang.

Torrie opened the door and there stood two women.

"Someone said you needed me." One of them asked.

"Trish you'll never change." Torrie said as she hugged her friend, "By the way who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ashley, she's my friend from New York, I told what's up and she decided to come by with me." Torrie shook her hand and let them in.

John got up and greeted his guests, Torrie sat down with Trish and Ashley and explained the situation.

"Don't worry, I think I can get to her, let's go." Trish said as they went upstairs. They went up and they knocked on the door asking to open up, but nothing.

"Come on Stace, I just want to talk to you, I just want to check on you, please just open the door." Torrie begged. They all waited and then they heard a click, Torrie held onto the door and it moved and they slowly entered the room.

They walked in and were shocked at what they saw, the room was still the same, it was clean, organized and nothing seemed to happen. The only thing that was a mess was the bed where Stacy spent most of her time, it was shriveled and messy as expected. Stacy sat on the bed with her head down as the other three sat on the floor in front of her.

"Stace, we understand, you're hurting right now but you can't just sit here and mope all day. You have a life to live and you know it's something Randy wants you to do." Torrie said hoping to get to her. Stacy looked up at her, her eyes blood red from all the crying and then lowered her head again as it was Trish's turn to talk.

"Listen, I may not know you but from what I've heard you're a good hearted person that's been through a lot. You have gone through a lot, but this is the hardest, but you're strong person inside, I can see that in you, the only thing you could do is listen to what Randy told you. He wants you to live and be yourself, that's the only the thing you could do, just continue your life, I'm not saying go out and meet a bunch of guys just continue your life. You have to go out and try, try and have some fun, don't disappoint Randy's last wish, you have to live it, and you need to do it now." Trish said in the most comforting way.

Stacy looked her in the eyes, Trish could see possibly anger in her eyes, Trish was feeling disappointed that she couldn't convince her with that. Then Stacy's expression changed, she was thinking, she let out a small smile then she started to open her mouth.

"You're right, the only way I can have some sort of connection to Randy is to do what he told me to do. Now I must do it, thanks." Stacy got up and hugged Trish as a way of thank you. "Thank you so much, how do you know what to say? Have you experienced something like this before?" Stacy asked.

Trish stopped and thought for a second, she's been in a situation like this but wasn't as serious; in fact she's been in situations like this a few times. Trish got up and excused herself after hearing the question to the confusion of Torrie and Stacy. Trish left the house for a walk leaving Torrie and Stacy to figure out what's wrong.

"Was it something I said?" Stacy asked.

"Let's just say she's had some bad memories." Ashley said, not wanting to go into detail just yet, as Stacy and Torrie just stood there confused.

John was in the living room, he saw Trish walk out but didn't think too much of it, he tried to watch TV but again his mind was not focused on anything except the fact that he's a weak person. He was unstoppable, he escaped death a few times, killed JBL after a long chase. He thought JBL was the toughest fight of his life and it took everything he had and then some to beat him. He did everything and did everything he could and had against Edge and Edge wiped the floor with him. What was wrong with him?

Edge was looking over a table with a layout of something and pointing things out to Lita.

"Now that it's set, we put it into action, tomorrow John Cena goes down!" Edge said followed with his sadistic smile.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, busy as usual, but I'm glad I got one out. This is my test chapter to see if there's see a group that wants to read my stories. I've already ended my other stories due to lack of interest so I hope I don't have to do it to this story either. Anyway read and review and here's a preview:

_Next Time: John Cena has a target on his back as he's the next in line to get hit. Edge has set his sights on him, will he succeed? Will Trish's past secrets come out? Also Stacy visits Randy's grave._


	6. Another One Down?

Chapter 6: Another One Down?

Trish walked down the street, lucky no one was outside so she could think. She could understand what Stacy's been through. She's been through this before several times, no one really knows except Ashley and she doesn't want to expose it to anyone just yet. She wants to tell Stacy and Torrie but she'd rather wait, the pain is getting to her she has to deal with it but first she must see Stacy and Torrie.

Back at the house John and Torrie were the only ones there as Ashley and Stacy went out to help Stacy feel better. John and Torrie were working out in their mini gym, John was on the bag punching away as Torrie watched.

"John, are you alright?" Torrie asked.

"What do you mean?" John answered not looking at her focusing on the bag.

"It's just that you seem more aggressive than usual today." Torrie said noticing John's intensity attacking the bag.

"I'm fine, nothing out of the ordinary, I just have a lot of frustrations to take out." John answered still attacking with reckless abandon.

John keep pounding away, he was preparing for some really heavy blows when he froze and looked at the bag. He stared at it and saw something that had him confused: it was Edge's face on the bag taunting him.

_Edge's face talks:_

"_What's the matter Cena? Can't tell your girl, you're scared of me? Or maybe because you're embarrassed that she's tougher than you, she'll probably fight me without fear which not the same as I can say for you. Remember Cena YOU CAN"T BEAT ME!"_

Cena was fuming and about the land a huge shot to the bag to shut it up when he stopped and froze with his fist halfway through. Torrie was watching him with confusion and concern.

"John, are you sure you're okay?" Torrie said walking up to him.

"Yeah, just had a though crossing my mind." John said lying to Torrie.

"John if there's something wrong, you tell me, right" Torrie asked.

"Of course." John answered as he gave a quick kiss to Torrie before going to get cleaned up with the same mindset of not telling her because it would make him look weak.

Edge and Lita were getting ready to make their hit in a few hours, they were happy because Cena would be taken out.

'We have Cena mentally, as usual, now we take him out tonight." Edge said with his usual sadistic smile.

Later in the day Trish was back and with Torrie, Stacy and Ashley talking about what happened earlier but not really revealing what she's upset about.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready and Ash don't tell them until I'm ready okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather have you tell them."

"Well it's nice talking and being alive again but now I got to step back into the dead zone one last time." Stacy said getting, the girls told her good-bye as she left.

Stacy walked around and finally arrived at her destination the heading which read: _Randall Keith Orton._

Stacy knelt down put a hand on the grave and whispered: "I miss you so much, I wish you were here. There's nothing more I can do but do as you please and move on with my life. There is no denying how much I feel empty, I can never be same without you but I'll try. No matter what you will be with me and you will always be my soul-mate and love of my life." Stacy whispered and she kissed the grave and left as it was about to turn dark.

At the house everyone had just finished eating and were relaxing on the couch.

"You think Stacy is alright?" Torrie asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, the cemetery is very far and it does take some time to get back." John assured her.

"Can you step outside and check the weather and to see if you can spot her?" Torrie asked John.

"Fine." John said getting up and heading for the door.

John stepped out, he looked around, weather seemed fine, no sign of Stacy as of yet. John could feel a presence in the neighborhood, he looked around and try to see something, nothing but yet he could feel someone was out for him. He looked again but nothing and went back inside and nothing happened.

Stacy was driving back to the house it was dark and the roads were quiet and she was in an empty area where not that many if not any cars go to. She was cruising along just wanting to get home and feeling good after coming to peace with her life.

SHE WAS DRIVING AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A HUGE TRUCK CAME FROM THE SIDE AND SIDE SWIPE HER CAR, HITTING THE DRIVER'S SIDE, THE CAR WENT BACK BUT WENT FORWARD AGAIN SEEMINGLY BY MISTAKE. THE CAR WENT BACK AND NO ONE CAME OUT. THE TRUCK'S WINDOW WENT DOWN AND EDGE'S HEAD POPPED OF THE WINDOW WITH A SADISTIC SMILE ON HIS FACE, HE LAUGHED AND DROVE OFF LEAVING THE SCENE. STACY WAS UNCONSCIOUS IN THE CAR AND NO ONE IN SIGHT TO HELP HER.

A/N: I decide to end it here, sorry it took a while but I've been busy so, but at least I got one down even if it's short. Anyways hope you enjoy, review and here's a preview:

_Next Time: With Stacy out of the picture what's next for John and Torrie? Will one of them get killed next? Will Trish expose her secrets? And John tries to get some help._


	7. A Friendly Helper

Chapter 7: A Friendly Helper

John, Torrie, Trish and Ashley walked into John and Torrie's house, they had just come back from Stacy's funeral and were all in a somber mood. They all sat down in the living room, no one had said a word since they left the funeral leaving an uneasy silence. They just sat there with blank expressions, finally John got up and left and went to the backyard and sat down and looked up at the sky on this cloudy day. Torrie went outside and saw him in the sad state he was in and tried to see what was wrong.

"John, I know you're upset but I have a feeling that this has a deeper meaning that it should but what is it?" Torrie asked.

"I let them down, I'm supposed to protect all of us, I'm responsible for them being dead right now. Randy, all I had to do was beat Edge up and leave, then they would be both here right now, it's my entire fault." John explained.

"Don't say that, no one could predict that this would happen, it just happened and there's nothing we could about it. None of us thought or could even think of Edge just coming out of nowhere and crashing his car into Stacy's, that's not your fault." Torrie explained.

"Yeah I let her go to the cemetery, I should've told her to wait till tomorrow and wait for all of us to go."

"But even if you did say something, she wouldn't have listened to you, she was going no matter what even if I did say something." John sat there still looking down at the cement, as Torrie continued, "as for Randy, that was another thing that was completely unexpected, I mean who would've thought that Edge would shoot Randy. And if he didn't then he would've sh-ot y-ou, and you would be dead." Torrie said the sentence slowly realizing what she said and couldn't believe it that that could've been a reality.

"SO THAT'S IT? YOU'D RATHER HAVE SEEN ME KILLED INSTEAD OF RANDY?" John got up angry and looking Torrie in the face.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD BE DEAD, IN FACT I WISH I WERE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH HERE AND TOO MANY PEOPLE WILL MISS YOU. Especially me." Torrie got up and in his face and then whispered the last two words lowering her head as tears formed. John went over and wrapped his arms around her comforting her, as Trish and Ashley watched from inside and were tearing up themselves over the scene they were seeing. "John you can't wish yourself to be dead, stay alive for Randy and Stacy, and don't let this world be left alone with Edge running around crazy and killing innocent people. You need to stop him, you can beat him."

John let go of their embrace, "NO that's where YOU'RE WRONG! I CAN'T BEAT EDGE, I CAN'T BEAT HIM, HE'S TOO MUCH FOR ME AND IF I GO AGAINST HIM AGAIN HE WILL KILL ME THIS TIME!" John yelled with anger and doubt, "I CAN'T BEAT HIM!"

"What's the matter with you?!" Torrie then grabbed his shirt, aggressively and pulled him close to her. "You've never doubted yourself once in your life, now you get your ass kicked once and you give up? You're not invincible, you're going to get your ass kicked but the challenge is how you react, you have to get off your ass and train harder. For as long as I've known you, you've never been beaten so badly, but now that you finally did, I see the real you. You're nothing but a fake and a wimp for not trying to make yourself better and go after Edge."

"WHAT! I Ain't No wimp!"

"Then prove it to me and to yourself." Torrie said looking him straight into his eyes to mean she was serious. John looked at her and knew she meant it, he walked into the house and went upstairs for something. Torrie had a little smile on her face as she knew he was doing something that was going to improve him.

"That was….interesting." Trish said as she and Ashley walked out.

"Yeah but I needed him to be himself, he's been lost these past few weeks, plus I want revenge on Edge for what he's done to us and to our friends. John will get revenge even if it kills him." Torrie said with confidence.

Later that night

Ashley, Torrie and Trish were sitting around, talking as John stayed upstairs talking to someone on the phone.

"At least we know John has something rolling in his mind and he's putting things in motion." Ashley said.

"I know, but then again I've never seen or known anyone that has been through as much shit as he has." Torrie said.

"Actually you do know more than one person that has been through this." Trish just says out of nowhere.

"Who?" Torrie asked as Ashley sat nervously.

"Me."

"What have you been through over the years?" Torrie asked.

"Actually what I've been through is…." Trish started.

"Trish, now is not the time, we don't need anymore bad ideas floating around, not when John's on a roll of gaining confidence back. Maybe some other time but not now." Ashley said firmly, as Trish nodded and Torrie looked at them confused.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" John started yelling coming from the downstairs.

"What you get?" Torrie asked standing up.

"I called an old friend who has helped me the most in the past and helped make me who I am today, and he's coming tomorrow morning." John said

"Who?" Trish asked.

"You'll see tomorrow morning, now it's getting late, let's all turn in and you'll find out in the morning." John said as they nodded and went to their rooms with Torrie left wondering what Trish was hiding.

The next morning, everyone woke up and anxiously waiting for John's old friend to come.

"So John, when's this dude going to come?" Trish asked.

"Eventually." John said.

It turned noon and they were still waiting for their guest, John was back to his normal, jovial state, his confidence was coming back. So they're all just sitting around talking it up and all when they heard a knock at the door and John went up to answer it and he smiled as his guest was here.

"Hey, long time no see." John said.

"Well you said you needed some help so here I am."

"Yeah I needed all the help I need right now and sadly you're the only one that's available."

"Very funny, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Yeah come on in."

"Girls, I want to introduce my friend, and the man that's going to follow us and be with us on our mission, Mr. Jeff Hardy." They all greeted him with handshakes and greetings.

"John it's good to be here, you sound like you're in trouble so here I am so what's up?"

"Just some problems." John explained the story again as Jeff listened.

"Alright, we'll get to work tomorrow, so who's joining us?" Jeff asked.

"Just us 2 and those 3." John pointed at the girls.

"Oh." Jeff said disappointedly.

"What do you mean, "oh"?" Trish asked.

"It's just, I don't you guys are ready to risk your lives." Jeff answered.

"Yeah, right, I can prove and show to you that we can do it."

"Oh okay." Jeff said, obviously not taking her serious.

"You know what…" Trish stepped up to his face before John separated them and reminding them what the problem was.

"We're not supposed to fight each other, we fight the enemy, so let's focus." John said as Jeff and Trish stared each other down, before Trish walked away still fuming. John looked at everyone and sighed knowing that they're going to have more problems than they thought.

A/N: That's it, I'm really, really sorry about the 2-3 month delay, but with school, work and preparing for high school graduation, it's been tough but at least I got one in, read and review and I'll update when I can.

_Next Time: The preparation begins, Edge is still plotting away, Trish and Jeff continue to have problems._


	8. Needing A Lot Of Work

A/N: Sorry bout the lack of updates, too much work, but here u go.

Chapter 8: Needing A Lot Of Work

The new day was upon the Cena household as the preparation began to get John Cena back to his normal self again. Jeff Hardy had arrived to help again, but he has seem to step on some toes as he didn't exactly endear himself to Trish. Those 2 have just about the same personalities and are both tough and talented but both headstrong and stubborn but beside that they had to learn to work together starting with the day ahead.

Inside John's personalized gym, the girls sat around watching as John and Jeff went over some things to get him back into the mental state that means a damn. They sparred around for a little bit when Jeff decided to really go at it to help him.

"Alright John, now we're going to do this for real, actual contact so we can get that mental physical psyche back in there." Jeff explained as John nodded and prepared himself.

They both got ready, John charged and Jeff just side stepped him and John went past him and Jeff just looked at him in disbelief. John charged again and again Jeff side stepped him. John charged one more time and Jeff just side stepped and placed a knee to the gut of John. John went down and Jeff then kicked him in the ribs and then backed away frustrated.

'Damn it! Let's try again!" Jeff barked.

John slowly got up holding his ribs, John charged and Jeff kicked him in the gut again, then kicked his head away.

"John, you suck!"

John backed off and sat upright holding his ribs as Torrie attended to him as he was breathing hard.

"John, what the hell happened to you? The John Cena I knew never went to attack first, let your enemy go after you. Let him make the first move, let him make the mistake you just made, understand?" John just nodded as Torrie wiped the sweat off his head and body. "That's enough for today let's go again tomorrow, rest up and get those ribs healed and we'll continue tomorrow. " Jeff shook John's hand and walked away.

"Hey!" Jeff stopped when he heard that voice.

"This session ain't over yet. You forgot about me." Trish said standing up to him.

"Oh yeah, look, why waste my time with you, you won't learn anything and I'll just be pretty much sparring myself, you pose no challenge to me." Jeff said as he started to walk away.

"The try me!" Trish yelled with anger and stepping up, ready to go. Jeff turned around, and saw the determination on her face, he took the towel off from around his neck and walked forward.

Jeff walked toward her, she threw a high kick, he easily caught it and swept her other leg and took her down. He walked away again, Trish charged again and he took her over, and kneeled over her with his fist cocked. He looked down at her and she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"I would never hit a girl, besides we're on the same side." Jeff explained before standing up and walking away again. Trish got up and was to go after him again but she was stopped by Torrie and Ashley. Jeff walked back to his room to rest and think about what to do next as Trish stayed back fuming.

Jeff got upstairs and sat down, he couldn't believe the work he has in front of him, John had turned into a wuss, now he has to rebuild this ship. He also has to think of a strategy for taking on Edge but with the team he has he can't get one together because they're not ready. Then there was Trish, a woman who just doesn't want to quit and is as stubborn as he was and is, yet she was unquestionably beautiful and hot. Then his mind stopped, he can't be falling for a woman, not after the last time he fell in love, he was betrayed and had his heart broken. He's not going to fall in love to easily, and he's not trusting woman in any situation. Torrie is different because she's John's wife of course he can trust her but Trish and Ashley, nope, no matter what. Jeff's mind was swirling around so he decided he take a shower and take a nap so he can clear his mind.

John sat down still in the gym, he was thinking, "what happened to him, he could take Jeff, he used to think more, his mind is not working and his actions suck. Torrie sat there with him just waiting for him to react.

"It's a long road ahoy, it's going to take some time, but I ain't going to quit, I made a promise that I will get revenge on Edge for Randy, for Stacy, for you and ME!" John said, as Torrie held onto him.

Ashley and Trish were in the guest room as Ashley sat on the bed as Trish paced around still angry.

"What is his problem?" Trish asked. "He's trying to prove he's better than me, he's trying to put me down, he's trying to make me look bad, he's trying…."

"To impress you?" Ashley asked, as Trish immediately turned around and looked at her with shock and a look of "you've got to be kidding."

"Ashley, you can't be serious, if he cared he would just say it but he won't because he's being too much of an asshole to say anything except make me look bad."

"Trish, I can see it in him, I can just tell that he has something for you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I wouldn't give him a chance at anything with me, next time I will get him." Trish said with determination.

Edge sat in his little hiding place, thinking and plotting away, he got the information that Jeff Hardy was now helping him and now he's a little worried.

"This could put a damper on my plan, he's coming to help, that son of a bitch, almost beat me once but I escaped and now here I am. Jeff has to be stopped before Cena can get his head back together. Now I have to take Jeff Hardy out now because he will ruin everything.' Edge said to himself while rocking in his chair.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get one out, hope u enjoy and please review to keep me motivated to write more.

Personal Note: As many of u have heard about the Chris Benoit tragedy, I for one would to express my condolences to the Benoit family, as for the situation and consequences about this tragedy, I'd rather not comment.

_Next Time: Edge tries to take Jeff Hardy out with his mercenaries. John continues to struggle, and are there feelings between Jeff and Trish, and will anyone of them make a move?_


End file.
